


The Ace of Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sappy, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyoko showed "The Lovers" to Celestia, asked her out on a date on Friday, and Celestia replied with an Ace of Hearts and a smile that could shake to the core a heart of stone.That's it, they're gay, happy, dorks, in love and extremely useless. Thank you, NEXT!





	The Ace of Lovers

Celestia cleared her throat, raised her cup of tea to her rosy lips and took a sip of her drink, unconsciously desiring to be able to drown her pain and sorrow like that… Specially when they had a complete name, which seemed to have been chosen by the Gods: Kyoko Kirigiri. Such beautiful name for such gorgeous maiden… A gorgeous maiden who had indeed stolen her heart and settled down on her mind without asking for her permission previously.

After sighing largely, the girl left the cup on the table, grabbed her bag, which was on the floor, and placed it on her lap. Humming to herself a portion of Danse Macabre, composed by Camille Saint-Saëns, she took out two decks of cards. One of them, was her classic póquer deck, which she had owned since she turned ten and entered the gambling world, whilst the other was Tarot.

The gambler raised an eyebrow when she stopped to observe the Tarot cards, wondering why she had placed them in the bag when she knew she wasn’t going to use them at all in the first place. Softly, but with slight indifference, she left them on the table before commencing to shuffle the poker deck.

“Good afternoon Celes, I was looking for you…” A voice extremely familiar to Celestia rang throughout the entirety of the cafeteria, ending the quasi silence that had been reigning in the room moments prior. Celestia hummed in acknowledgement, although she continued her shuffling without sparing a glance to the other person.

The close, extremely close, sound of a chair being moved backwards put Celestia’s movement into a halt. She looked at her side and observed her companion, who had chosen to her left.

“Do you happen to need something, Kirigiri-san?” The gambler asked, sounding more indifferent than she had first intended.

The detective shrugged and grimaced. “Yeah, I’ve been searching you for a reason...”  

Celestia facepalmed and scolded herself mentally for a split second for having made such mistake. It had looked like she hadn't been paying attention to what Kyoko had said when she had arrived to the cafeteria, thing that wasn't true… She always was paying attention to whatever the detective said, no matter what it was about.

“Ah,  _ pardonnez-moi… _ ” The gambler excused herself in French, which only made her fake accent heavier. The rhythm in which she shuffled the cards sped up, probably because of the detective's presence. Kyoko always made her nervous, for good or bad, and making mistakes only made her even  **_more_ ** nervous.

Kyoko huffed, although it sounded almost tender, and with a hand she placed one of her gloved hands over the Tarot cards. “I have a proposition for you.”

Celestia raised both eyebrows, her interest greatly piqued by Kyoko's words. The goth tilted her head slightly and smiled. “Oh? You, of all people, have a proposition for me, a gambler known as the Queen of Liars? I feel extremely flattered…”

Kyoko's laugh rang throughout the room, and Celestia thought she was the luckiest human alive for having heard such an earnest laugh, which she had apparently caused.

The detective picked a card and turned it around, showing it to Celestia with a wide smile on her face and entertainment shining within her eyes. Celestia stopped shuffling once more when she realized what card it was.  _ “The Lovers.” _

“I would love to invite you to dinner this Friday… If you want, of course.” Kyoko murmured, her voice soft as silk. Was it Celestia's imagination or had Kyoko gotten closer to her?

Celestia took a card out of the deck she was holding, the Ace of Hearts, smiling truthfully for once that day. “I accept your proposition, Kirigiri-san.”

Kyoko's smile did nothing but widen upon hearing Celestia’s words. She nodded as she placed ‘The Lovers’ back to the deck without looking away from Celestia. “I'll tell you more on Friday.”

It was Celestia's turn to nod. “It'll be a pleasure.”

Kyoko got up, but she remained still, her eyes moving back and forth from Celestia to a window pane. It looked as if she was dubious about something.

Eventually, Kyoko cleared her throat and spoke up with a blush covering her cheeks. “Please, call me Kyoko.”

Celestia felt her own cheeks burning because of Kyoko's words, and she couldn't do anything but lower her head slightly, feeling somewhat shy. “Then, I would appreciate it if you and solely you called me Taeko… Kyoko-chan.”

Ever since then, Celestia's life stopped being all about pain and sorrow since in due time, she happily became the girlfriend of a certain Ultimate Detective.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in my new Wattpad story "Yurironpa", and decided to translate it into English for y'all to read and enjoy.


End file.
